The Blonde Uzumaki
by BlueEyedWizard
Summary: Their first C rank mission, that too to the famous Ushiogakure village. Minato never knew that he'd meet someone there that would change a lot of things for him and his students. The long-haired blue-eyed blonde Uzumaki was something else entirely. YAOI/ MINANARU/ NO INCEST DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE NARUTO FANDOM OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello,**_

 _ **This is my first fan fiction so please be kind if I make any mistakes. And I would like to say once again that this would be a**_ _ **yaoi**_ _ **(MinaNaru to be exact) but no incest.**_ _ **Read at your own risk**_ _ **and those who do read, please review so that I can improve my writing.**_

 _ **So I have no idea if it's any good or interesting. But I sincerely hope you all like it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.**_

Warning: This is **Yaoi.**

* * *

 **The Blonde Uzumaki**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"I can't believe we're getting a C rank!" Rin Nohara, genin student of Minato Namikaze squealed with joy.

Kakashi Hatake, the twelve-year-old chunin simply scoffed, "I am a chunin. I would've gotten a C rank long ago if it wasn't for you weaklings." He followed his words with a derogatory look at his teammates.

"Shut up Kakashi teme." Obito Uchiha, Minato's third student and genin, growled at his teammate.

Minato who was witnessing it all couldn't suppress his sigh at his team's antics. He wondered if they'd ever make a good team.

Hiruzen chuckled at Minato's predicament. Seeing the man in the same position as he had been in all those years ago, was indeed very amusing.

"You will be leaving today evening itself. Tomorrow is the festival. The Uzumaki's will be there to welcome you."

Minato nodded along with his students who had just stopped bickering.

"Dismissed" They all exited the office.

* * *

Obito was skipping all the way as he walked.

"Calm down Obito" Minato chuckled.

"It's not that great of a mission anyway. We're just going to participate in a stupid festival." Kakashi spoke grumpily.

"Sensei?" Rin asked getting Minato's attention, he looked down at her.

"Why is going to participate in a festival a C rank mission. We don't even have to do anything."

Minato's face turned pensive, "It's because of the ongoing war. In such conditions going from one village to another, especially one as targeted as Whirlpool is a risk in itself. But still, the festival of Whirlpool is very important to them and as their allies, it is our duty to at least sent some representatives."

Rin nodded. So there was a high chance that they could get attacked while travelling to Whirlpool.

"Sensei have you ever been to Whirlpool?" It was Obito who asked this time.

Minato nodded, "Two times when I was still a genin. I have gone there on my first C rank, escorting a merchant caravan. And on a similar mission sometime later."

"What is it like?"

"What?" Minato asked confused.

"You know, Whirlpool. How does it look like?"

"Oh, well that place is... very colourful to say the least. People are always laughing smiling, I have never in my life seen such a peaceful and happy ninja village. And there would be a lot of redheads. Now hurry up, go home and get packing."

"Hai Sensei" The three students exclaimed and got going.

* * *

"You all have everything you need?" Minato asked as his students assembled at the gate for their mission.

"Hai Sensei" Three voices chorused together.

"Well then let's go dattebane." A redheaded woman who had arrived at the scene exclaimed.

"You're coming with us, Uzumaki san?" Kakashi asked.

Kushina chuckled her teal eyes sparkling brilliantly.

"Of course dattebane! It's my home village. I would've gone earlier but the last mission took a lot longer than planned and I had to come back here to give a report-"

"Shall we get going Uzumkai san?" Minato asked preventing the oncoming rant early on.

Kushina glared at him for interrupting but nodded and they began their journey.

* * *

It was about after two hours of the journey that they were ambushed.

They were attacked just before reaching the coastline where the Whirlpool ninja was waiting for them. Looks like that this was a planned attack.

"Damnit!" Obito cursed as he drove out of the way of another kunai. He looked to the other side to see that his Sensei and Kushina were busy fighting off two jonins each. This left Kakashi, Rin and Obito to take care of three chunin by themselves.

And what was worse was that there were more of them hiding in the trees flinging projectiles to catch them off guard.

As confident as he is, even Kakashi was starting to doubt that they'd survive.

No sooner than he thought that a familiar scream echoed out successfully distracting Minato enough to get hit.

"Rin!" Obito cried out seeing that the scream had come from Rin who was now on the ground severely bleeding. He turned to move towards her but got stopped by the chunin he was fighting.

Minato got up from the ground cursing and continued to fight off the enemies.

 _'I can't let my students die here'_

"Stop right there or we'd slit the throats of these students of yours."

Minato froze as he saw each of his students captured with a kunai at their neck. The jonin that Minato was fighting kicked him from behind and placed a chakra restriction tag on him and did the same to Kushina who had stopped as well when she saw the kids' situation.

"Yami, kill the blonde and the kids except for the black haired kid, he might be an Uchiha. Put the subjugation seal on the Uzumaki and knock her out. " The man who was obviously the head, yelled out smirking cruelly at Minato who cursed.

* * *

 _ **Did you all like it? Please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again,**_

 _ **I would like to say once again that this would be a**_ _ **yaoi**_ _ **(MinaNaru to be exact) but no incest.**_ _ **Read at your own risk**_ _ **and those who do read, please review so that I can improve my writing.**_

 _ **So I have no idea if it's any good or interesting. But I sincerely hope you all like it.**_

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

Warning: This is **Yaoi.**

* * *

 **The Blonde Uzumaki**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"No!" Minato struggled when he saw that the ninja that had captured his students was about to slit their necks.

They all laughed at his attempts. Kakashi and Obito were terrified, Rin was unconscious. Their thoughts haunted them that they would never live to see their dreams fulfilled.

But all of a sudden the hands holding them loosened and all three fell forwards. Kakashi and Obito scrambled away, Obito tightly holding onto Rin. Minato and everyone else was surprised seeing the golden chains that had pierced the three jonins' necks killing them instantly.

The other ninjas became alert too late. Minato felt the weight pressing down on him disappear and the binding on his chakra had disappeared.

Minato wasted no time in moving to apprehend the presumed team leader. He spotted a flash of gold near his students. The jonin jacket with the Whirlpool spiral assured him that that was their saviour.

With the additional help having taken their enemies by surprise, they won fairly easily.

When the last of the enemies were dead, Minato heard an impressive curse near him and turned to look at his impromptu saviour.

And for a moment the Minato felt blinded by the sun shining of the strands of liquid gold. But then the blue-eyed blonde knelt next to Rin and Minato's attention turned to his injured student.

Minato ignored the silent Kushina next to him as he moved to stand next to the other blonde healing his student.

Hands glowing a pale blue colour Minato didn't dare to breathe as he watched his student's wounds heal without even a scar left behind. He briefly wondered what healing technique it was before turning to address the other blonde.

Stunning blue eyes, lighter than his own blue eyes and golden hair held in a high ponytail spilt over his shoulder to reach a narrow waist. Lean body packed tight with muscles and an angular face a sharp jawline. The blonde-aired, blue-eyed teenager in front of him could only be described as an Adonis reincarnate.

The blonde smiled, a beautiful relieved smile as he made sure that Rin was safe.

"Are you alright Namikaze san?" The blonde asked looking at him for any injuries.

Minato nodded, "You know me?"

"Of course. You're quite famous."

Then the boy turned to Kushina, "Are you alright Nii san?"

"I am fine." Kushina snapped irritated.

This surprised the rest of them, but Naruto seemed unfazed by the attitude as if it was a common thing.

"You are..." Minato trailed off, catching the blonde's attention.

"Oh, where are my manners? Naruto Uzumaki at your service." Naruto said with a slight bow and a smirk.

"Eh? But you're blonde." It was Obito who voiced all their unasked question.

After all, it was a well-known fact that Uzumaki meant red hair, a violent temper with a penchant for pranks and infallible fuuinjutsu skills.

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah I get that a lot. But what can I do, my mother happened to be a blonde."

 _A half Uzumaki? that was unheard of. Uzumakis rarely if ever married outside the clan. Uzumaki Mito had married Senju Hashirama only because they were from cousin clans and had been best friends since childhood._

Keeping this in mind, Minato couldn't really keep the curiosity away, so he asked Naruto.

"Was your mother from another clan?"

Naruto nodded and Minato noticed his mistake when the smile dimmed a little,

"Kazama"

"Oh" was all Minato said in reply, as his brain processed the answer. The Kazama clan was exterminated by the Kiri forces thirteen years ago.

Kushina quickly became tired of being ignored, it was always like this when Naruto was present.

"Can we get going now?"

"Of course Nii san," Naruto said softly. And as Kushina simply stalked forward, Naruto and Minato turned to face Rin,

"I'll carry her," Both said at the same time seeing Obito struggle with the still unconscious girl.

They looked at each other and Naruto shrugged. Minato took Rin from Obito,

"I'll do it. She is my student after all."

Naruto nodded. And they continued their way to the coastline uninterrupted after that. To Minato's amazement, both Kakashi and Obito seemed fascinated with the younger blonde. But of course, Kakashi was much more subtle than Obito who kept on shooting questions after questions at Naruto who seemed to be listening to Obito's chatter with a smile and replying to his questions.

* * *

By the time they reached the coastline, they all knew quite a bit about Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto was sixteen. He became genin at twelve, chunin at thirteen and jonin at fourteen.

He was coming back from a mission when he encountered them. He was single (surprisingly it was Kakashi who had asked whether he had a girlfriend. Minato was so shocked that he tripped over the branch that he was jumping on. Luckily he managed to catch himself before they plummeted down or anybody saw.)

Naruto also possessed chakra chains, they saw that in the fight. He didn't indulge much in his techniques though Minato could tell that he was strong.

Naruto also seemed a bit uncomfortable when they asked about his mission. Minato guessed it was something classified.

* * *

Soon they reached the coastline. There, two Uzumaki jonin waited for them.

The first thing that Naruto did when he reached the jonin with dark red hair and bright violet eyes was to punch him in the stomach, hard.

"Oof" The jonin went down with a groan. The other one seemed a lot amused and was smirking.

Kushina was unfazed and the Minato and team were surprised.

"Naru-chan..." Wailed the downed jonin.

"Don't speak a word you insufferable bastard. I should've known better than to trust you."

The other jonin with lighter red hair and green eyes put a hand on Naruto's shoulder to stop him from going 'Godzilla' on the downed man. Yep, definitely Uzumaki.

"Now now Naru-chan. Calm down ne?"

Then he turned to face the Konoha ninjas.

"We are here to escort you to Whirlpool Namikaze-san. My name is Uzumaki Nadia and the idiot on the ground is Uzumaki Renji." He introduced himself and the jonin who was slowly getting back to his feet with a pitiful glare at Naruto.

"Long time no see Kushina-chan," Nadia said with a slight wave at Kushina.

Kushina smiled back, "It is nice seeing you again. Although I could go without seeing Renji-baka."

Renji glared at Kushina, then his eyes flitted to Rin who was being carried by Minato.

Minato's frown returned when he saw Renji's questioning looked, "We got ambushed on the way."

Both Renji and Nadia exchanged a look.

"Well good thing that all of you are safe," Nadia said, his smile returning although less bright than before.

"It was all because of Naruto-san" Obito began his gushing about how Naruto fought off the enemies and both Nadia and Renji gave amused smiles and listened. Naruto trying to correct him when he began exaggerating.

"Why don't go to the Island now? We had enough delays." Naruto said when he saw that Obito was not going to stop and that Renji was getting teasing material out of Obito's exaggerations.

Renji nodded with a playful smirk and Nadia too chuckled. Naruto glared at Renji having not forgiven him for whatever his previous crime was.

* * *

The Uzumakis led the other ninjas to the Uzumaki bridge connecting the coastline with the Whirlpool island, which was the one and only way of entering the village. It was heavily guarded by ninjas mainly Uzumaki with their bright red hair. Many of them greeted Kushina and the others while all of them greeted Naruto, either with a smile, ruffling his hair so that his bangs began sticking in all directions or starting simple conversations.

Minato more than saw Kushina as she gritted her teeth at the display of affection the entire village seemed to hold for Naruto.

He frowned. Kushina held some kind of grudge against Naruto, but what for?

* * *

 _ **DO you like it? Please review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except the ocs.**

* * *

 **Meeting The Uzukage**

* * *

"Uzukage-sama" Minato and all the ninjas present bowed respectfully as they saw the kage of Whirlpool.

The uzukage; Uzumaki Yoshiro was a very old man with snow-white hair and a meter long beard. His skin wrinkled from age and his eyes were a pale violet in colour.

"Welcome to the Whirlpool village Konoha ninja. Kushina-chan welcome back home."

Minato nodded while Kushina beamed at the old kage. The three genin bowed respectfully.

The wise eyes of the Kage took in the haggard features of the entire team and he became serious.

"It seems that you met with some trouble on the way here."

Minato nodded, "We escaped thanks to one of your shinobi Uzukage-sama."

The Uzukage looked curious then when Minato mentioned Naruto the man smiled warmly.

"Ah... Naruto-kun..." then his expression seemed confused, "I thought he was supposed to be on a mission until tomorrow... If I am not mistaken, it was some sort of escort mission?"The Uzukage asked his assistant.

The young chunin sitting at the adjacent table nodded, "It seems he finished it early."

The Uzukage nodded and turned to face Minato, he ruefully ignored the look Kushina sported at the mention of Naruto. He silently wondered if Kushina would ever get over her jealousy.

"Tamaki-san here would show you your accommodation for the festival. I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay here."

Another chunin comes forward and guides them out of the Uzukage's office. Kushina stays back with the Uzukage as Minato and his team leaves.

* * *

"Old man" Kushina throws herself at the Uzukage and the man chuckles heartily and hugs the young woman.

The chunin sitting nearby shakes his head amusedly.

"How are you doing, Kushina-chan?"

"Oh, I am doing well Old man. You're the one who's older than dirt." Kushina teases as she steps back from the man.

Yoshiro gives her a mock glare and Kushina snickers.

"How are things going on here?"

The Uzukage relaxes in his chair while Kushina makes herself comfortable on another chair.

"Well, the festival is here again. Surprisingly everything is going fine despite the war raging on either side." Yoshiro sighs, "Yachiru retired as the house head..."

Kushina had a surprised look on her face but then her eyes narrowed, "So that means **he** is the Head of the First House now?"

Yoshiro nods and then sighs at the look on Kushina's face, "Yes Naruto is now the head of the First House."

The Uzumaki clan is the largest clan in Whirlpool and the clan was divided into different houses. The First house forms the family line that is direct descendants of the founders of the clan. Only the clan members of the First house also possess the Uzumaki chakra chains. There were only a few members with Chakra chain left including Kushina and Naruto, and all of them were from the First house.

Kushina is scowling, "Isn't he still too young? Why did Yachiru-sama retire anyway? He's only fifty-five. That's a very young retirement age."

"Everyone in the council was impressed by Naruto's abilities and even you have to admit that that kid is a natural leader... After Naruto saved their asses from a political situation, Yachiru decided that Naruto would do a much better job as the House Head."

Kushina doesn't refute his statements. But then she smirks,

"Being House Head means a lot of downtimes. And I know for a fact that Naruto hates, absolutely loathes, downtime."

Yoshiro chuckles at that.

"How long are you going to keep up with this charade?" Yoshiro asks Kushina after some time passes in silence.

Kushina doesn't answer him.

Yoshiro pushes, "I know you don't hate them no matter what you say... Why hurt them like this? Why hurt yourself like this?"

Kushina stands up to leave, "Goodbye Old man." This was a conversation she didn't want to have.

"It's been years Kushina... At least give your Mother a chance. She misses you greatly."

Kushina turns away from the Uzukage, "She made the choice Old man. She's the one who didn't want me. Don't make it sound like my fault"

"Kushina you must understand that she had her reasons" Yoshiro knew that Kushina was on the verge of tears.

"Well, I have mine too."

Kushina slams the door as she walks out.

"Damn that kid can be a stubborn mule sometimes." The Uzukage mutters and the chunin gaves him an amused look.

"Its in the Uzumaki genes Uzukage-sama"

Yoshiro gives the man a mock glare.

* * *

Kushina wandered aimlessly through the streets of Ushiogakure. Everyone knew who she was and they all smiled at her and she smiled back absent-mindedly.

So Naruto was the head of the First house now... She didn't doubt Naruto's abilities for a single moment, because no matter how much she loathed to admit it, Naruto was a born leader and an outstanding shinobi. But he was also a kid still, maybe an adult by shinobi standards but still, it didn't sit well with her to dump all of those responsibilities on one so young.

She was jealous, that much was obvious and she didn't try to deny it. SHe was jealous of everything that Naruto had, but that didn't mean she hated him or was petty enough to not acknowledge his talents. Sure she was a hot-head sometimes... okay, most of the time, but she was someone with integrity. And Kushina knew that despite her jealousy and resentment of what happened between them in the past if it comes down to it she would give her life to protect that blonde idiot.

She could still clearly remember the day Akahana had placed that blonde bundle in her arms.

She is brought out of her musings by the sound of someone calling her name. She turned around startled to see Nadia standing behind her.

"Yo, Kushina-chan, I have been trying to talk to you for some time now..." He said chuckling, "Who were you daydreaming about, huh?" He teased.

She playfully punched him in the upper arm, "What do you want Nadia-kun?"

"Kazumi-sama wants to meet you..."

Kushina looked startled, "She wants to meet me? Why now?"

Nadia gave her a look, "Kushina-chan she always tries to meet you, you are the one who runs from her."

Kushina huffed, "Well the last time we met it ended up in village-wide destruction, surely you don't want a repeat performance..."

Nadia shakes his head, "You know, sometimes I think that the both of you are the most stubborn Uzumaki ever."

Kushina stays silent for some time and then decides to change the subject, "So what happened earlier at the gate? Naruto seemed pretty pissed off at Renji..."

Nadia just laughs, "It just Renji pulling a prank on Naruto. But I am with Naruto on that punch, Renji deserved that one."

"Mmm? So what did he do?"

"Renji made Naruto take the last mission in order to prank him. Naruto was supposed to guard the Demon country Prince, that guy's a pervert with a major crush on Naruto... Poor Naruto, I am pretty sure that he ended the mission two days early just to escape that lecher."

Kushina's eyes narrowed, "Was he alone on that mission?"

"Yeah..."

Nadia knew that look very well, Renji should probably watch his back from now on but Nadia had no plan on warning him since Renji deserved whatever Kushina had in mind for him.

Nadia shook his head, everyone thought that Kushina hated Naruto, really they were all fools because you just had to take a closer look to see that the red-head would go all mother bear on whoever dared to harm Naruto.

"Hey Kushina-chan, I know you're still sour over what happened but maybe its time to move one? You should really go see Kazumi-sama, she misses you. After all, she's your mother."

Kushina lowers her head, she knew that. She knew that her mother missed her, but she also knew that both of them were too stubborn to give in to each other's arguments.

"Well, I'll see you later. See you later."

Kushina watched as Nadia walked away and sighed.

Going to her mother seemed too much like admitting defeat and her pride refused to let her do that. So she walked in the opposite direction from where she could feel her mother's chakra.

* * *

"Namikaze-san?"

Minato turned around to see Naruto standing behind him.

"Oh, Uzumaki-san, I didn't expect to meet you here."

Naruto chuckled, "Well this place is quite secluded..."

The both of them were standing in a clearing in the middle of the forest at the edge of Whirlpool village.

"Shouldn't you be with your students, Namikaze-san?" Naruto asks curiously. He felt quite awkward, standing in this clearing with Minato. This was a clearing that Naruto often came to when he needed some alone time. He was quite surprised to find Namikaze-san here.

Minato smiled, "I just wanted some time to think..."

Now Naruto felt like he was intruding so he stepped back ready to leave, "Oh... I'll leave you alone then."

"No, wait!" Minato said suddenly.

"Okay?" Naruto said confused.

"I wanted to thank you again for what you did today..."

"You don't need to do that Namikaze-san, I was just doing my duty by protecting our guests," Naruto said softly.

Minato nodded a bit dejected, "yeah, I guess you were... But still thanks."

Naruto was perplexed, something was clearly bothering the older blonde, "What's bothering you, Namikaze-san?"

Minato looked up into warm blue eyes and just spoke freely, "I feel like I have failed my students... If it weren't for you today... I was supposed to protect them. It was my duty, my responsibility."

Naruto looked at the man sadly, he understood what the man must be feeling right now.

"I should've been able to protect them..."

"Stop that Namikaze-san! They are ninjas, not civilians. Babying them is not what you should do. They knew very well what they were getting into when they agreed to become shinobi."

Minato looked at the younger boy angrily, "So what? I should leave them to fend off for themselves when something happens?"

Naruto sighed sadly, "I never said that Namikaze-san. So they were not prepared for what happened today, the only thing you can do is to train them more. Make them stronger so that they can defend themselves the next time. You're their teacher, not their armor. They're ninjas and in the ninja world, you can't protect everyone. Stop blaming yourself, it would do neither you nor them any good."

Minato just silently stared ahead of him but he didn't seem too pleased so Naruto decided to leave.

"I'll take my leave now Namikaze-san, please be at the Uzukage tower at midnight for the ceremony..."

Naruto left quietly leaving Minato with his thoughts.


	4. Author's note

**Author's Note**

I apologize to anyone who reads The Blonde Uzumaki because I can no longer continue writing due to personal reasons.

I will not be continuing the story so I am putting it up for adoption. If anyone is interested feel free to take it. I would like it if you send me a msg but there is a very great chance that I might not reply so... yeah... do what you like with it.

Once again I am deeply sorry for any inconvenience.


End file.
